1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having better grounding performance.
2. Description of Related Arts
Micro coaxial cable connectors are widely used in mobile phone, which is well known to persons skilled in the art. The traditional micro coaxial cable connector transmits signals with lower frequency depending upon its own structure. Accompanying with multi-functions of people, such as Global Position System (GPS), the micro coaxial cable connector is asked to transmit signals with higher frequency. Higher frequent signal transmission may generate electrostatic therein. Therefore, the micro coaxial cable connectors with better grounding performance are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,435, issued to Ko on Nov. 4, 2003 and entitled with “Vertically mated micro coaxial cable connector assembly”, discloses a cable connector assembly including a cable connector and a plurality of micro coaxial cables electrically connecting with the cable connector. The cable connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing. Each of the cables includes a central conductor, an insulative layer enclosing the central conduct, and a metallic braiding layer enclosing the insulative layer. The shielding shell defines a plurality of spring arms mechanically and electrically connecting with the corresponding metallic braiding layers of the cables. Therefore, an electrical connection between the shielding shell and the metallic braiding layers of the cables is established for grounding. However, the electrical connection is so unreliable that it is easy to be broken down and EMI is difficulty prevented.
Hence, a cable connector assembly having better grounding structure is desired.